Marry ME
by christin.anastasha
Summary: "MENIKAH!" Ginny melotot tak percaya atas berita yang baru saja diumumkan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran negatif mendadak memasuki otaknya, dan ia berdeham kecil, "Mione, kau serius? Kau ... kau tidak married by accident 'kan?" "d-Dracoo ..."Hermione yang sedang bergelung manja di pangkuan Draco tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin nanas."Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uuh, kau tidak romantis


"MENIKAH?!" Ginny melotot tak percaya atas berita yang baru saja diumumkan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran negatif mendadak memasuki otaknya, dan ia berdeham kecil, "Mione, kau serius? Kau ... kau tidak _married by accident_ 'kan?"

Hermione Grangger mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak, _gin _ Hanya saja ...," Hermione mengingat-ingat alasan Draco mengajaknya menikah, tapi yang terbayang hanya lamaran Draco yang sama sekali tidak romantis. "Um ... kau tahu, ini seperti Draco yang mendadak mengajakku; ayo kita menikah, dan kubalas dengan ucapan 'boleh, jadi kapan?' dan ... _well_, tak kusangka ia menganggap serius ucapanku itu."

Ginny nyaris tersedak. "Bwahahaha ..." Gadis itu tertawa keras, tak menyangka hanya karena perkataan konyol seperti itu pasangan paling fenomenal di Hogwart _University _ini akan menikah. "Lalu?"

"Draco memanggil _wedding organizer_ dan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Ginny memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu Hermione dan Draco sama gilanya, terutama ketika menyangkut urusan satu sama lain, namun tak pernah menyangka kegilaan mereka akan sejauh ini. "Tapi dengar, kau bahkan baru dua puluh satu, _semak_ Kau yakin akan menikahi Draco?" Ginny tampak kesulitan menjelaskan, gadis _berambut merah_ itu berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kautahu, kita berdua sama-sama mengharapkan _everlasting_ _marriage_ ... dan kau yakin menikah dengan Draco adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

"Maksudmu kecemasan apakah suatu saat nanti aku atau Draco memutuskan berhenti di tengah jalan dan bercerai?"

"Ya ... atau yang sejenis dengan itu. Oke, aku tahu Draco sudah mapan dan memegang perusahaan, tapi kau belum lulus karena kuliah di kedokteran makan waktu lebih lama dari kuliah biasa, dan—"

Hermione mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya mendengar serentetan kata dari Ginny yang semakin kacau. "Tidak akan!" Gadis itu berkata dengan tegas.

Sejujurnya, Ginny sangat meragukan itu. Selama tujuh tahun masa pacaran, hubungan putus nyambung Draco dan Hermione sama heboh dan dashyatnya dengan _public display of affection_ mereka. "Well, kautahu itu keputusanmu sendiri. Tapi, apakah Paman dan Bibi mengizinkan?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Itu tugas Draco meyakinkan mereka. Lagipula jika mereka tidak setuju, aku dan Draco bisa kawin lari! Kaubisa bayangkan aku dan Draco kabur ke Amerika atau sejenisnya?" Mata beriris _coklat madu _ itu berbinar kekanakkan, "Itu akan terlihat seperti telenovela! Keren!"

Ginny menghela napas frustasi. Ingatkan ia untuk meminta Draco membakar seluruh DVD telenovela Hermione—yang cerita-ceritanya bahkan lebih parah dari drama Korea yang digemari gadis merah itu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Harry Potter © J.K Rowling_**

**_Get Married © Canastasha_**

**_Standard warning applied_**

**_DraMione fanfiction _**

**_OOC,Muggle world_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hermione terbangun dini hari dalam keadaan lelah. Gadis itu membelit tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal, mengabaikan Draco yang tertidur di sampingnya. Hermione kemudian mengambil bajunya yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan baju Draco di sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepaskan selimut tebalnya di depan pintu kamar mandi, Hermione melangkah masuk dan meletakkan bajunya di gantungan baju sementara ia berdiri di depan wastafel dan mencuci muka.

_Terlalu dini dan cepat_

Itulah komentar orang-orang saat ia mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Draco. Meski orang tuanya menyetujui setelah perdebatan panjang yang dimenangkan oleh dirinya dan Draco, tak pelak komentar-komentar yang terkadang terlampau sinis membuatnya tersinggung.

Dan ragu.

Ya, sialnya keraguan itu muncul. Hermione tahu ia seharusnya tidak meragukan Draco, terlebih setelah sekian lama mereka berpacaran. Ia tak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan pemuda itu dengan keraguan, tapi perkataan orang-orang cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir.

"Hey," Draco menyentuh bahunya, lalu meluncurkan tangannya ke lengan Hermione. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi-pagi begini?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat sadar Draco sama polosnya dengan dirinya. Mereka memang jarang bercinta, namun jika bercinta Draco lebih suka keremangan. Karena itu Hermione tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Draco, karena biasanya ia hanya merasakan. "Aku ... hanya berpikir."

Draco membalikkan tubuh Hermione dan tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan gadis itu di wastafel, mengabaikan pekikan kecil Hermione yang terkejut. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Hermione menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda itu, tangannya terulur untuk membelai _rambut Draco_. "Pernikahan kita ..."

"Ya?"

Draco nampak tidak sabar. Hermione menyadari itu, jadi ia mengatakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya, diam-diam berharap Draco tidak tersinggung. "Kau tahu ... ini seperti sebuah permainan ... kau mengajakku menikah, lalu aku bertanya kapan ... dan bom! Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi. Tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir pernikahan bukanlah permainan, Draco. Orang-orang berasumsi negatif tentang kita. Tentang pernikahan ini. Maksudku, aku jadi tak yakin akan segalanya. Kau tahu—"

Kata-kata Hermione terhenti saat Draco menyentuh lembut bibir gadis itu dengan jemarinya. Pemuda berambut albino itu menghela napas. "Aku sudah menyangka kau akan bersikap seperti ini. _princess_, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bercinta?"

"Ya." Hermione merasa dirinya lumer hanya karena panggilan sayang dari Draco. Masih terbayang percintaan mereka pertama kali. Ketika kematian ibunda Draco setahun yang lalu.

"Waktu itu ... kau tak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku. Sst, jangan memotong. Ibu selalu bilang padaku, jika kau mencintai seorang gadis, jagalah dia dengan sepenuh hati. Sayangnya aku kalap dan berakhir dengan melampiaskan semuanya padamu." Draco terdiam sejenak, membelai pipi Hermione sebelum melanjutkan, "Kecemasan yang lain menghampiriku. Aku takut kau membenciku. Meninggalkanku. Lebih dari itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku menggantungkan semua perasaanku padamu. Seandainya ... kau menolakku dulu saat kita akan bercinta, mungkin aku sudah hancur sekarang."

"Hal itulah yang membuatku yakin, _princess_. Kau menemaniku saat aku terpuruk dan kau menerimaku. Mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi itu berarti untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku takkan ragu untuk menikahimu seandainya kau meminta kita untuk menikah sekarang."

Hermione tersentuh. Draco bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah akan berkata-kata romantis, namun pemuda itu rela melakukannya demi Herrmione. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Hermione mengusap sebutir air mata yang menuruni pipinya, "Kau tahu aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Draco."

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu nampak ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian Draco membuka mulutnya, bersenandung pelan.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something_

_Coz everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all take my breath away_

_And I'm lift with nothing_

_So maybe its true that I ant live without you_

_May be two is better than one_

_There so much time to figure out the rest of my live_

_And you've already got me come and undone_

_I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Hermione terkesima. _Two is better than one_ adalah lagu bersejarah untuk mereka berdua. Lagu kesukaan Draco dan Hermione. Dan ... ketika Draco yang selalu menolak jika Hermione memintanya untuk bernyanyi kini menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak serak itu, Hermione tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia mencintai Draco. Sangat mencintai Draco.

"_So_ ... _would you like to be_ Malfoy, Mione?"

"_Yes, I would_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DRAACOOOO!"

Draco Lucius Malfoy seketika terjaga dari tidurnya yang nyenyak—nyaris terjengkang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menyadari bahwa tempat tidur di sebelahnya sudah kosong, dan itu artinya istrinya itu sedang bereksperimen di dapur mereka.

Dan jika Hermione berteriak seperti itu, maka ...

"_SHITTTT_!"

Dengan cepat Draco turun dari tempat tidur. Langkah pria itu tergesa ketika ia menuju dapur apartemen setelah menyambar semprotan pemadam api di tangga.

_And_ ... _there she is_ ...

Hermione tampak memandang sedih api kompor yang melalap sesuatu seperti ... hm, apa itu wajan? Tak berpikir panjang, Draco menyemprot kompor untuk memadamkan api yang syukurnya tak merambah kemana-mana itu. Pria itu menghela napas, menoleh untuk memandang istrinya yang kini berjongkok bagaikan anak TK, namun memakai jas dokter.

"D-Dracoo ..."

"Hm?" Draco berusaha sabar.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau terlambat bangun."

Draco mengusap wajahnya nyaris frustasi. Dia kira Hermione akan meminta maaf atau sedikitnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Mione ..."

Hermione gelagapan. "O-oke, aku tahu aku salah! T-tapi aku hanya berusaha mencoba memasak, oke? Apa kau bahkan tak bisa mentolerir hal itu?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, melangkah mendekati Hermione yang masih berjongkok. Pria itu ikut berjongkok di depan Hermione, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Hermione. "Jangan lakukan lagi."

Hermione membulatkan iris _coklat madu_-nya, dengan cepat menepis tangan Draco. "Aku tahu aku tak bisa masak, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghinaku seperti itu!" Ia memekik, tampak tersinggung. "Draco jelek!"

Draco terkekeh pelan, usapannya berubah menjadi mengacak-acak rambut Hermione hingga berantakan, gemas akan tingkah istrinya itu. "Bagaimana jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Menidurkan adik kecilku, misalnya…"

Hermione tak sempat bereaksi karena tahu-tahu Draco sudah berdiri dan ikut menariknya, lalu menggendongnya naik. Mereka sampai di kamar dengan cepat, dan Draco melemparkan Hermione ke tempat tidur untuk kemudian menerjang wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setahun menikah dengan Hermione membuat Draco tahu segala kebiasaan wanita itu. Seperti misalnya sikap pantang menyerah yang justru dipraktekkan Hermione di dapur. Draco tahu, kemampuan memasak wanita itu sama payahnya dengan kemampuan memasak anak SD, namun kembali ke awal, Hermione tak pernah menyerah.

Kebiasaan Hermione yang lain adalah teh herbal. Hermione—yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi pada teh herbal—memaksa Draco membuang seluruh koleksi biji kopi terbaiknya dan menggantinya dengan minuman dari daun alami itu. Dan Draco tak bisa menolak.

Namun di balik itu Draco sangat suka kerapian wanita itu; Hermione bisa mengimbangi dirinya yang berantakan dengan selalu merapikan dan meletakkan barang-barang Draco di tempatnya, lalu meskipun Hermione tidak memasak, ia juga selalu memastikan bahwa makanan yang Draco makan sehat dan bersih.

Draco juga menyukai detail kecil yang ditinggalkan Hermione; harum tubuhnya pada bantal sofa, pesan-pesannya di pintu kulkas jika ia sedang sibuk atau menangani operasi, atau foto-foto mereka yang dengan iseng ditempeli Hermione di dinding apartemen secara acak—yang selalu disertai dengan memo.

Dan meski itu berarti ia harus sering-sering menelepon petugas apartemen untuk membereskan kekacauan di dapur mereka, Draco sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah muda.

Salah satu hal yang membuatnya senang dengan pernikahan muda mereka adalah saat bercinta.

Oke, Draco tahu untuk ukuran seorang pria, ia memiliki hasrat yang sedikit berlebih jika sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya. Terutama pada Hermione yang masih sama enerjik dan bersemangatnya dengan dirinya.

Karena itu tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia menyerang istrinya sendiri?

Seperti pagi ini.

Draco tak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk mencium bibir kemerahan hrmione saat ia terjaga. Setelah pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari, draco sungguh merindukan Hermione.

"D-Draco, _stop_ ..." Hermione bergumam lemah di antara kecupan Draco yang bertubi-tubi, menahan tubuh Draco agar tidak menindihnya sempurna. Sayangnya, gumaman lemah Hermione berarti 'YA' untuk Draco.

Pria itu kemudian menciumi pipi Hermione yang memerah. Bibirnya menjelajahi dagu Hermione hingga sampai di leher wanita itu, menghisap dan menjilat di sana, berusaha memberikan tanda yang tidak terlalu kentara. Draco kemudian kembali mencium bibir Hermione, melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak bertemu Hermione selama empat hari dan ia merasa nyaris gila.

Draco melarikan jemarinya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Hermione—istrinya itu sudah bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit dan baru akan membangunkan Draco ketika pria itu menyerangnya secara mendadak. "Salah siapa yang menolakku kemarin malam, hm?" Ia berkata seduktif, meski tak benar-benar peduli. Mereka berdua terlalu lelah kemarin malam, dan Draco lebih—sangat—menyukai _morning sex_.

Suara draco yang lembut dan berat membuat hermione menghembuskan napasnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan Hermione tak yakin itu karena sentuhan Draco atau karena berita yang ingin ia sampaikan pada suaminya itu. "Dracoo ..."

Draco menggeram pelan saat Hermione meremas rambut albino lembut, bibirnya menyusuri bahu Hermione untuk kemudian menggigit tali bra yang digunakan wanita itu turun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hermione.

"Draco—tunggu," Hermione bernapas dengan tersengal, jari-jari lentiknya menahan bahu Draco dan mencoba mendorongnya lembut, "dengarkan aku."

Draco memberi jarak, hidungnya menyusur lengan Hermione, meresapi aroma tubuh istrinya itu sebelum bibirnya mengecup lalu mengulum jari-jari Hermione, berusaha tetap memberi rangsangan dan berharap Hermione tak menolaknya lagi. Ia akan benar-benar gila.

"Draco, aku—ukh, sial," Hermione menarik jarinya dari mulut Draco dengan kasar, mendorong pria itu dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, mengikuti Hermione yang setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi mereka. Kecemasan timbul di hatinya saat wanita berambut _coklat _ itu berdiri di depan wastafel dan muntah di sana. Ia memeluk Hermione dari belakang, membiarkan wanita itu bersandar sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

Namun Hermione tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Hei, kau tak makan apapun tadi malam? Dan pagi ini? Mione, kupikir kau sudah sarapan." draco melirik jam dinding—jam sembilan pagi; "Astaga, bisa kaujelaskan padaku, Hermione malfoy?"

Hermione menggeleng lemah, menyamankan diri di pelukan protektif Draco. "Semua salahmu, tahu."

"Salahku?"ujar Draco sambil menautkan alisnya

"Aku hamil."jawab Hermione

_Well_, meskipun _morning sex_-nya berubah menjadi _morning sickness_ Hermione, Draco tak menyesal sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione ..."

Draco menelan ludahnya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram jasnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya, tak ingin memasuki lebih jauh ke ruang tengah apartemennya.

Oke, draco tahu semasa mereka berpacaran, Hermione sangat dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya, bahkan kepada ayahnya yang terkenal berhati dingin. Ia menjadi calon menantu kesayangan keluarga Malfoy. Bahkan keluarganya tak segan-segan membeberkan _semua_ hal tentang Draco. Dari yang besar sampai yang mendetail. Dari yang ia sukai ... sampai kelemahannya.

Ya, kelemahan seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Apa _ini_, mione?" Draco masih berusaha sabar, menatap lekat istrinya yang tersenyum polos di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ini?" Wanita itu berkata ceria, memeluk semakin erat kelemahan Draco Malfoy. "Ayolah, Draco, kau tahu sebentar lagi kita akan punya bayi! Kau harus terbiasa dengan semua ini. Siapa tahu anak kita perempuan dan—"

"Anak kita laki-laki."

Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan. "Draco, prediksi dokter kandungan mungkin salah, 'kan? Lagipula kita belum tahu benar jenis kelaminnya." Hermione tersenyum sepolos mungkin, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual dan berkata seduktif, "Lagipula, apa kau tak menginginkan ini?"

Mata abu-abu Draco menatap tajam Hermione yang menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bra berwarna merah dan celana dalam senada dengan tangannya. Draco juga baru menyadari Hermione mengenakan bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam di rambutnya. Pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Kau menggodaku, _Princess_?"

Hermione tersenyum, merasa menang. Draco tak mungkin mau mendekatinya karena ia sedang memeluk _boneka teddy bear_ yang menjadi _kelemahan_ Draco. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya senekat dan seberani ini. "Ya."

Menghempaskan jasnya, Draco membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. "Aa, _my naughty Princess_, hm?" Pria itu melangkah mendekat, seiring dengan kemeja yang dibuangnya sembarang.

Mata Hermione membulat panik, tak menyangka Draco akan berani mendekatinya. Sial, Blaise bilang Draco tak berani berada dalam radius satu meter dengan boneka, terutama _teddy bear_ berwarna cokelat. Tapi kenapa sekarang—

"KYAAAAA….!"

Belum sempat Hermione melarikan diri, ia merasakan dirinya dihempas lembut oleh draco ke sofa hingga berbaring telentang, sedangkan boneka teddy bear yang menjadi senjatanya terjatuh begitu saja di bawah sofa.

Tanpa basa-basi Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan sedikit ganas. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak menyentuh Hermione, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya begitu merindukan istrinya itu. Melumat dan menghisap dengan lihai, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hermione, mengeksplorasi mulut istrinya itu.

Hermione terengah ketika akhirnya Draco menghentikan serangannya. Dirasakannya satu tangan Draco menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, mencegahnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

Hermione sudah terkunci sempurna ... dan siap didominasi.

Pemikiran itu membuat Draco tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menjilat telinga istrinya sebelum berbisik di sana, "Mione ... apa kau tahu kenapa aku membenci _teddy bear_, hm?"

Hermione menggeleng, terlalu lemas untuk merespons.

"Dulu aku suka _teddy bear_ ...," Draco menurunkan jilatannya hingga ke leher Hermione, mengecup pelan di sana. "Tapi kemudian, Blaise menakut-nakutiku ..." Bisikan Draco menjalarkan hembusan napas berat pria itu di lehernya, namun Draco menambah rangsangannya dengan menggigit lembut dagu Hermione sebelum kemudian menjilatnya.

Hermione tak lagi fokus mendengarkan. Pengelihatannya kehilangan titik fokus dan tangannya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan meski Draco sudah melepaskan. Napasnya berat dan Hermione berusaha menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak saat Draco sudah beralih ke dadanya sambil sesekali menceritakan masa kecilnya.

Draco sendiri tahu Hermione tak mendengarkan, namun ia tetap berbicara sementara bibirnya berkerja untuk mengecupi seluruh tubuh Hermione. Dadanya, lalu turun ke perut hingga paha Hermione. Ketika akhirnya Draco naik untuk mencium bibir Hermione, wanita itu sudah pasrah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dengan mata sayu. Draco tersenyum, "Tapi sayang, aku tidak suka berada di dekat _teddy bear_ bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berada di dekat boneka itu, Mione," adalah bisikan terakhirnya sebelum ia memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang wanita itu.

Hermione mengerang setengah putus asa. Ia yang ingin menggoda Draco, kenapa justru kini pria itu yang mendominasinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione hamil? Wah, Draco, selamat ya!"

Blaise Zabini mengguncang-guncang tangan Draco yang dijabatnya dengan keras dan bersemangat.

Seringai, lalu, "Terlalu cepat, Mate." Itu adalah respons yang diberikan Theodore Nott.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi cafe tempat para eksekutif muda itu memutuskan untuk bertemu. Mereka ke sini untuk membicarakan bisnis, tapi kenapa malah menyangkut ke urusan rumah tangganya?

"_Mate_, apa Hermione mulai ngidam yang aneh-aneh? Apa kemauannya sulit dituruti?" tanya Blaise penasaran. Pria itu sendiri memutuskan untuk menyusul Draco menikah beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan pria berambut albino itu.

Draco tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Sebab selain godaan yang diberikan Hermione dan semakin seringnya wanita itu mengaku merindukan draco, tak ada lagi hal lain yang membuatnya kerepotan. Paling ia hanya menegur jika Hermione memakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dimakan wanita hamil, dan Hermione menurutinya. "Dia ... jadi penurut."

Entah kenapa Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Penurut, ya?" Pikiran pria itu terbayang pada Ginny yang keras kepala, lalu perlahan seringai muncul disertai rencana di otak jeniusnya.

"Hoi, seringai apa itu, _Mate_?" blaise setengah bergidik. Mungkin ia harus memperingatkan sepupu jauhnya sebelum Theo melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Lalu pria berambut Hitam itu menghela napas, "Berarti hanya Luna yang ngidam aneh-aneh, _demi kolor merlin_."

draco memandang sedikit prihatin pada Blaise. Meski di antara ketiganya ia yang menikah paling pertama, tapi Blaise-lah yang lebih dulu akan punya anak. "Kehamilan tiap wanita berbeda, Blaise."sahut Draco

"Tapi tetap saja ..."

Draco menghela napas. Perkataan Blaise mengingatkannya pada kelakuan Hermione akhir-akhir ini. "Mungkin Hermione memang ngidam," Draco akhirnya berkata, seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya, "tapi aku tahu cara mengatasinya."

"E-eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"d-Dracoo ..."

"Hm?" Draco melirik Hermione yang sedang menusuk-nusuk lengannya dengan telunjuk. "Ada apa, Mione?"

Hermione yang sedang bergelung manja di pangkuan Draco tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin nanas."

Draco menghentikan gerakan tangannya di laptop miliknya, memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Hermione. "Baiklah. Tapi apa bayarannya?"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uuh, kau tidak romantis sama sekali! Tak ada suami yang meminta bayaran pada istrinya, tahu!"

Draco mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kalau begitu cari sendiri nanasnya."

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Oke, cepat pergi sana!"

Setelah Draco menjauh, Hermione menggerutu sendiri dalam hati. _Dasar laki-laki tidak peka! Apa ia tidak tahu wanita hamil tidak boleh makan nanas?_ Mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca. _Harusnya ia mengatakan tidak!_

Hermione mengangkat alisnya ketika Draco kembali. "Eh? Cepat sekali?" ujarnya bingung. Tapi Draco benar-benar datang membawa sebuah nanas.

Saat Draco duduk di sofa sebelahnya dan menyodorkan benda kuning itu padanya, Hermione langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Draco cepat kembali. "DRAAACCOO~!"

"Apa?"

Hermione mengacak rambutnya. "Aku minta nanas!"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi bukan nanas mainan! Kau pasti mengambilnya di keranjang buah-buahan palsu di meja makan, 'kan?"

Draco menarik napas. "Kau tak memberitahu spesifikasinya, Mione. Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, bukan? Lagipula, apa Bu Dokter tidak tahu wanita hamil tidak boleh makan nanas? Nah, sekarang aku minta bayaranku."

Hermione tak sempat bereaksi saat draco menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Ia tertawa keras, seiring dengan hatinya yang menghangat. _Well_, Draco memang paling mengerti dirinya.

_Itu papamu, Sayang_. hermione berbisik dalam hati ketika Draco menghentikan gelitikannya dan mencium perutnya hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Malfoy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ia merasa sangat marah hari ini. Ia marah pada wekernya—dan bukan Draco—yang membangunkannya, marah pada selimutnya yang mau saja dimonopoli draco (meski suaminya itu memeluknya erat, dan percayalah, pelukan draco lebih hangat dibanding selimut bodoh itu), marah pada tukang _delivery_ ayam goreng karena Draco seenaknya memesan _junk food_ untuk sarapan.

Pokoknya ia merasa kesal dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan draco.

Yang lebih menakjubkannya lagi, meski Draco menyadari _mood swing_ Hermione pada detik pertama pria itu bangun, ia tetap cuek.

Ia tetap melempar handuknya sembarangan setelah selesai mandi, tetap mengobrak-abrik lemari hanya karena mencari sehelai kemeja, tetap memakan ayam goreng yang dipesannya, dan karena Hermione tidak membuatkannya kopi ataupun teh herbal, Draco dengan santainya mengabaikan sikap ngambek Hermione dan meminum jus dari kulkas.

Wanita itu sungguh tidak percaya Draco bisa melakukan itu. Mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah menekan gengsinya dalam-dalam, Hermione yang sedang bersedekap di ruang tamu berbicara pada suaminya yang sepertinya hendak berangkat kerja, "Draco ... um, aku sedang cuti. Maukah kau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Maaf Mione, aku ada _meeting_ penting hari ini."

Entah kenapa penolakan Draco kali ini terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya pernah pria itu lakukan. Matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hermione merasa ... hari ini hari penting, tapi baik ia dan Draco tak ada yang mampu mengingatnya. "Uhh ..., oke." Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Hermione berbalik dan menyibukkan diri di tumpukan DVD-nya.

Setelah pintu depan apartemen tertutup, Hermione merasa air matanya meluncur turun. Wanita itu mengusapnya kasar, lalu mengambil salah satu koleksi telenovela-nya dan menghidupkan DVD Player. Ketika duduk di sofa, Hermione merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Harapannya yang membumbung tinggi pupus saat ia melihat nama Ginny di layar.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Mione kau tahu—lho, Mione, kau kenapa?"Tanya ginny

"Ino ... huaa ... aku dan Draco akan bercerai!"jawab Hermione

Terdengar suara tersedak di ujung telepon. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa Mione?"

"Draco mengacuhkanku ... dan dia juga menolakku ... huaa _baby_ maafkan mama tak bisa bertahan dengan papamu ... hiks ..."

"Ada apa?"

Hermione menceritakan semuanya tanpa disela Ginny. Ketika akhirnya sesi curhat itu berakhir, Ginny menghela napas panjang di ujung sana.

"Sudah kukatakan Mione, jangan terlalu banyak menonton telenovela. Kau mendramatisir, tahu."

"Ta-tapi ... eh, iya Gin, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku baru akan bertanya padamu apa yang suamimu itu recoki pada Theo. Dia jadi lebih sadis dan berbahaya dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Mione, aku hamil!"

"Kyaa~" Hermione berteriak senang. "Wah, selamat Gin! Akhirnya kau akan jadi ibu juga! Wah, ini keren!"

Ting tong.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, Gin." Sakura menatap pintu depan sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Aku tidak pesan _pizza_!" Ia menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga, "Jadi sudah berapa minggu?"

"Sudah—"

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Hermione menggerutu pelan, melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah pintu sambil tetap mendengarkan ginny berbicara. "Siapa sih, mengganggu sa—"

Brukk.

hermione menjatuhkan ponselnya, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Draco berdiri di hadapannya, membawa sebuah kue dengan tulisan '_Happy Anniversary_' dengan lilin berangka dua. Tak hanya itu, background di belakang Draco dipenuhi bunga-bunga aneka warna hingga menutupi hampir seluruh dinding yang ada di jangkauan pengelihatan Hermione.

"Dracooo—"

"_Happy anniversary_, Nyonya Malfoy."

Draco tidak lupa, justru ia sendiri yang melupakan hari apa ini dan marah-marah pada suaminya itu. Mata Coklatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau tak ingin meniup lilinnya?"

Hermione meniup lilin dengan terburu-buru, tak tahan untuk tidak menerjang Draco dan memeluknya erat.

"Hati-hati dengan perutmu," tegur Draco. kehamilan Hermione yang sudah mencapai usia tujuh bulan tak membuat Hermione semakin lambat dari bergerak. "Lagipula kupikir para wanita suka _make a wish_ terlebih dahulu."

Hermione menggeleng, menghirup aroma Draco yang merupakan perpaduan manis dan vanilla. Lembut namun tajam, persis seperti kepribadian laki-laki itu. Ia tak butuh _make a wish_. Semua yang ia inginkan ada tepat di depannya kini. "_I want you and I get you_."

Draco terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Hermione yang terdengar begitu egois.

"Draco, I love you!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_THE END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Author's territory**:

#huuuaaaa fict ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian dan akhirnya selesai juga JADI selamat membaca

Sign,

canas


End file.
